yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 054
Champion or Chazz-been, known as Thunder vs. Elite! Mecha Ojama King Takes Off in the original, is the fifty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX With Aster Phoenix not showing up in classes, Crowler devises a scheme to make Chazz the new star of the Academy, however before that can happen Chazz must defeat Reginald Van Howell III in a duel in order for him to return to Obelisk Blue. Episode Summary Before the Duel Begins The episode begins in the Obelisk Blue Duel Stadium, Chazz and another young Obelisk Blue student with long, spiky, brown hair are shuffling each others decks in preparation to duel. The brown haired Obelisk Blue student says that he's glad to be able to duel against Chazz; this mildly amuses Chazz and he tells the young to prepare to push himself to the limit. Jaden, Syrus and Alexis come running down the corridor to the Duel Stadium's entrance, with Alexis musing over the fact that the duel was set up so quickly. Bonaparte then tells everyone to take their seats as the duel is about to begin, just as Jaden, Syrus and Alexis arrive, Bonaparte continues to explain that should Chazz be able to win the duel he'll be allowed to return to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Upon hearing this Jaden says that is sounds kind of interesting, while Syrus questions why Chazz was chosen as Jaden would also have been a good choice. When Syrus finishes saying this Vellian Crowler steps in and explains why Chazz; to which Alexis questions what the reasons are. Crowler then begins explaining that this term Aster Phoenix has enrolled at the school and this would increase the Academy's status, but... The Flashback Crowler then cuts to a flashback earlier in the day. He is sat on the floor of his office playing He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not with an orange flower. Bonaparte then enters and asks what Crowler is doing, Crowler explains that despite enrolling Aster Phoenix hasn't been to any classes and assumes that he must hate the Academy. Bonaparte tries to tell Crowler that it doesn't matter, but Crowler becomes overwhelmed at the last petal of his flower being a "he loves me not". Quickly after this happens Crowler runs towards his desk saying that if they can't have Aster then they'll have to go with a Plan B. He then picks up a Poster reading "Houzan Gokaidou vs. Jun Majoume: Star Search Duel" (it should be noted that in the Dub the poster has all the words on it removed) saying that is they make Chazz into a star that will throw Aster into the water and increase the Academy's status. Bonaparte is aghast at the idea of a Slifer Red student becoming the star of the Academy, but Crowler then assures him that the money that his family could bring the Academy that Chazz could become a star regardless of what dorm he's in. So returning him to Obelisk Blue would, ultimately, be in the school's best interests. Back to the Duel Stadium Alexis, Jaden and Syrus are all rather unimpressed by Crowler's reasons for choosing Chazz. Bonaparte then introduces the challenger as Reginald Van Howell III. The crowd then begins to cheer for Reginald, but Chazz is still not impressed by him. Unlike Chazz, Jaden is very impressed with the fact that a first year student got into Obelisk Blue straight away, Syrus then comments of the fact that Chazz was in the same position at the start of last year. Crowler then begins to think to himself that if Chazz can beat someone like his former self then this proves he is still as strong a duelist as he was before. Bonaparte then explains that as Reggie is the newcomer he gets the first move, he then tries to leave the stage (although this is made difficult as the stage is taller then he is). Reggie then asks Chazz why a student who was at the top of the class in Junior School has fallen to the ranks of Slifer Red. Chazz responds by telling Reggie that since he lost to Jaden and that he (Jaden) wouldn't raise his level, then he'd just lower his. This comment mildly offends Jaden, while Syrus begins to think to himself what the point of a duel that gets Chazz back to Blue. Chazz continues by saying that by beating Reggie he'll return to Blue and his former glory. Chazz then says to himself that by returning to Blue he won't have to put up with Jaden's idiocy. Featured Duels Reginald Van Howell III vs. Chazz Princeton Reggie's turn Reggie Summons "Marauding Captain" (ATK:1200) and uses its effect to Special Summon "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" (ATK:1100). He then equips "Marauding Captain" with "Jewel Sword", increasing its ATK by 300 (ATK:1200 → 1500), and then he equips "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" with "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" increasing her ATK by 300 (ATK:1100 → 1400). Reggie then sets one card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Chazz's turn Chazz Summons "X-Head Cannon" (ATK:1800), he then activates "Graceful Charity" drawing 3 cards and discarding "Chthonian Polymer" and "Ojamagic". The effect of "Ojamagic" then activates adding "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" to his Hand. Chazz then activates "Ojama Ride" discarding the 3 Ojamas in his hand to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" ({DEF]:1600) and "Z-Metal Tank" (DEF:1300). Chazz removes from play "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank" to Fusion Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (ATK: 2800). He then uses the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" and discards "Enchanting Fitting Room" and "Chthonian Alliance" to destroy Reggie's "Marauding Captain" and "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland". Chazz then attacks Reggie directly with "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (Reggie:4000 → 1200 Life Points). Reggie then uses the effect of his "Jewel Sword" which allows him to draw a card when it's destroyed. Chazz end his turn. Reggie's turn Reggie draws and activates "Pot of Greed", allowing him to draw two cards from his deck. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" and Special Summons "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" from his Graveyard (ATK: 1100), he then equips her with a "Grade Sword" increasing her ATK by 300 (ATK:1100 → 1400). Reggie then tributes "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" to Summon "Gilford the Legend" (ATK:2600). The effect of "Gilford the Legend" activates allowing Reggie to equip it with as many Equip Spell Cards in his Graveyard as possible. Reggie equips "Gilford the Legend" with "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade", "Jewel Sword" and "Grade Sword" (ATK:2600 → 3500). Reggie then activates "Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou", discarding "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei", and equipping it to "Gilford the Legend" (ATK:3500 → 4000). Reggie attacks and destroys "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (Chazz:4000 → 2800 Life Points). Reggie then ends his turn. Chazz's turn Chazz draws and activates "Pot of Greed" drawing two cards from his deck. He then activates "Ojamandala" paying 1000 Life Points to Special Summon "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Yellow" from his Graveyard (DEF:1000). Chazz activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" and destroys "Gilford the Legend", the effect of "Jewel Sword" then activates allowing Reggie to draw a card. Chazz sets one card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Reggie's turn Reggie activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 Life Points (Reggie:1200 → 400 Life Points), to Special Summon "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" (ATK:500). Reggue activates the effect of "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" removing from play "Marauding Captain" and "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" to add it back to his hand. He then equips "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" with "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" and "Lightning Blade" (ATK:500 → 1600). Due to the effect of "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" Reggie is able to attack and destroy all of Chazz's Ojamas and attack him directly (Chazz:1800 → 200 Life Points). Chazz activates "Ojama Delta Wear" which lets him Special Summon back his three Ojamas (DEF:1000). Reggie then ends his turn. Chazz's turn Chazz draws and activates "Polymerization" sending his 3 Ojamas to the Graveyard to Summon "Ojama King" (ATK:0). Chazz then activates "Mecha Ojama King Transformation" tributing "Ojama King" to Special Summon "Mecha Ojama King" (ATK:0). He then uses the effect of "Mecha Ojama King" to Special Summon "Ojamachine Yellow" (ATK:0), the effect of "Ojamachine Yellow" activates Special Summoning 3 "Ojamachine Yellow Tokens". Chazz then attacks "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" with his "Ojamachine Yellow" and "Ojamachine Yellow Tokens" and because of their effects when they're destroyed all Battle Damage to Chazz becomes 0 and Reggie takes 300 points of damage (Reggie:400 → 0 Life Points) Chazz wins. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in Adaptations * In the original, Reggie (Houzan) idolised Chazz (Manjoume), this aspect was removed in the original. * In the Dub, the dialogue between Jaden (Judai), Syrus (Sho) and Alexis (Asuka) as they run towards the duel stadium is completely changed. * In the original, Bonaparte (Napoleon) asked if everyone will take their seats, in the Dub, he says that he's sure everyone already knows him. * In the Dub, all the Kanji of the poster advertising Reggie's (Houzan's) and Chazz's (Manjoume's) duel is removed. * In the original, Crowler (Cronos) didn't tell Bonaparte (Napoleon) to look up what Marketing is. * In the original, Bonaparte (Napoleon) said that since Reggie (Houzan) was the newcomer he gets the first turn, in the Dub, Bonaparte (Napoleon) tells reminds them of "no direct attacks below the belt, but trash talk is encouraged". * In the Dub, the flashback of Reggie (Houzan) watching Chazz (Manjoume) duel is removed. * In the Dub, the scenes of the Slifer Red dorm as Reggie (Houzan) is describing it are removed. * In the Dub, the Kanji on the Tarpaulin covering the Silfer Red dorm is removed. Mistakes * Since "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" was tributed and not destroyed while being effected by "Call of the Haunted", "Call of the Haunted" should have remained on the field. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes